dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Egeskov Kingdom
Egeskov Kingdom is one of the locations in the fifteenth Dark Parables game, The Match Girl's Lost Paradise, and its bonus game, The King's Fiery Clothes. Once a vibrant and prosperous kingdom, it was bought to ruin by the greed of its ruler, King Oberon. History The Kingdom of Egeskov was once a prosperous kingdom, until the birth of Prince Oberon. An old lady tried to save the kingdom by giving a warning: do not let the prince look at himself in the mirror. However, no one listened to the old woman and she was ousted from the kingdom. When the prince becomes king, he fell in love with himself upon gazing at his reflection. He began to tax people to earn the money to buy fancier clothes. People began to hate the king and cursed his name. Very soon, everyone left as the aging king hid away from the world. Many years later, the Match Girl, Giselle, came to visit the kingdom to be in shock at the lack of happiness. Having her own goals to achieve, she believed that by helping the king, she could bring the kingdom back to its former happier days. Her plans didn't work and backfired instead. Only the king, who becomes young from her illusion magic, was happy. The inhabitants were not benefited at all. Very soon, the kingdom was burned and from its destruction, causes the Garden's creation. Notable Former Residents * King Oberon (deceased) * Forest Witch (deceased) * Giselle (deceased) Relevant Parables The Ominous Beauty (from The Match Girl's Lost Paradise) Once upon a time, a beautiful prince was born in a kingdom beside the water. Everybody in the kingdom, blessing the prince's birth. Only a wandering old lady warned of the coming misfortune, which could only be avoided if the prince didn't look at himself in the mirror. Of course, no one listened to the prophet of doom. The old lady was ousted from the kingdom and soon forgotten. The prince grew up to be a good-looking man, and soon a charismatic king ascended the throne. Meanwhile, he became more and more fond of himself as he gazed upon his reflection in the mirror. He loved no one more than himself, for he believed that there was no creature as beautiful in the entire kingdom, or even the world. Shortly thereafter the king became unkind, cruel and selfish. He taxed his people to fill his castle with the finest things money could buy, especially elegant clothing and gorgeous ornaments. Life was hard for people under the king's rule. People no longer loved the king. They even began to curse his name. As more time passed, the king became mentally unstable, locking himself away in his castle. Perhaps the curse was effective. People said the king had gone crazy, for his beauty faded with age. The king ruined himself and finally his kingdom. The doomed prophecy spoken by the old lady came to fruition. Trivia * The Egeskov Kingdom is based on the real-life Egeskov Castle in Denmark. Gallery The Match Girl's Lost Paradise= Egeskov_Town_Remnants.jpg|Town Remnants Egeskov_Wishing_Well.jpg|Wishing Well Egeskov_Starlight_Lane.jpg|Starlight Lane Egeskov_Drawbridge.jpg|Drawbridge Egeskov_Castle_Hallway.jpg|Castle Hallway Egeskov_Hedge_Maze.jpg|Hedge Maze Egeskov_Rose_Terrace.jpg|Rose Terrace Egeskov_Courtyard.jpg|Courtyard |-|The King's Fiery Clothes= Egeskov_Kingdom_heyday.jpg|Town Plaza TKFC_Starlight_Lane.jpg|Starlight Lane TKFC_Wishing_Well.jpg|Wishing Well TKFC_Drawbridge.jpg|Castle Drawbridge TKFC_Castle_Hallway.jpg|Castle Hallway TKFC_Castle_Artium.jpg|Castle Atrium TKFC_Staircase.jpg|Castle Staircase TKFC_Castle_Balcony.jpg|Castle Balcony TKFC_King_Oberon's_Bedroom.jpg|King Oberon's Bedroom |-|Concept Arts= DP15 oldtown.jpg|Town Remnants Newsletter Screenshot 2019-05-30 What games to play in summer(2).png Hallway.jpg DP15mapnews.jpg |-|Other Images= Egeskov_Kingdom_crest.jpg|Egeskov Kingdom crest on Stars Hollow gate News 003Gate.jpg|Egeskov Kingdom crest Newsletter King Oberon picture.png King Oberon.png The King's Fiery Clothes map.jpg The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Map.jpg Category:Places Category:The Match Girl's Lost Paradise Category:The King's Fiery Clothes Category:Kingdoms